Best Friends Forever
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: After a huge accident, Mordecai and Rigby get fired. A massive argument breaks out between the two and Mordecai breaks off the friendship, leaving the house and finding his own place. It's only when a certain boss feels sorry does Mordecais life begin to stitch back together. Rated T for fight scene and blood.
1. Guilt

**Chapter 1**

****It was a warm sunny day in the park. The employers were sitting on the steps, talking to eachother as Benson(who stood in front of them) tapped his clipboard with his pencil, thinking. He looked up at the workers. They stopped talking and all looked at Benson.

"Ok guys, we have a lot to do today. Mr Maellards going to be in 3 hours for the monthly park checkup so I have a lot of jobs for all of you." Benson looked back down at his clipboard, reading the list of jobs, then looked up at each name he called.

"Skips, you and Pops will be cleaning out the leaves in the gutter and watering the plants. Muscle Man and HFG, you'll be running the snack bar and Mordecai and Rigby." He paused as he looked back at the clipboard. He gave a smug smile, looking at the two. "You'll be cleaning the fountain and fixing the cart."

The two friends had been laughing and talking but stopped when they heard the last job. Rigby threw up his hands and groaned. "What? Those are the hardest jobs in the park! Why aren't you giving Skips and Pops those jobs?"

"Because Rigby, when Mr Maellard is here, he will be asking me about all of you guys. Since you and Mordecai are slackers, I've given you two the hardest jobs so when Mr Maellard sees this, he will finally give me that promotion I've wanted since I started here."

Rigby tried to hold back a laugh. "You? A promotion? I'm surprised you can manage to keep your job from the ammount of times you yell at us"

Mordecai punched Rigby, sending a small wail out of the raccoons mouth. He held his shoulder and shot a glare at Mordecai. Mordecai glanced at Rigby. "Don't be rude dude. Benson might fire us if we act like idiots. We need to be sensible about this."

Benson nodded. "Alright guys, get to work. You got three hours till Mr Maellards here. And no slacking off." Benson glared at Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby returned the glare while Mordecai smiled nervously at his boss. When Benson had gone inside, everyone went off to do their jobs. Mordecai stood up. "Come on dude, we gotta go clean the fountain."

Rigby groaned. "Fine. But you have to start the hose."

Mordecai sighed. "Fine."

They both went off to the direction of the fountain. Once there, they found the green hose lying on the ground next to two huge sponges. Rigby smiled at Mordecai as he went through the bushes to turn the hose on. Mordecai sighed, picked up the hose and a gush of dirty water immediately splattered out. He groaned. "Thanks dude."

Rigby emerged through the bushes, smiling at Mordecai. "No probs."

Mordecai turned around, picked up a sponge and with the hose still in hand, began cleaning the fountain. Rigby was right beside him, lazily scrubbing the sponge on one spot of the fountain.

2 hours later, Mordecai had finished cleaning the fountain, drenched in sweat to prove it(with no help from Rigby). Mordecai stood and smiled at his accomplishment. "That took forever but I did it."

Rigby stood and dropped his sponge. He stared at Mordecai in disbelief. "You? It wasn't just you dude."

"Uh yeah it was. You just spent most of your time either moving the sponge around in a circle or taking a nap."

Rigby folded his arms and glanced sideways. Even though he knew he was wrong, he didn't want to admit it to his friend. "No I didn't. I helped."

"No you didn't and you know it Rigby."

"I did so help"

Mordecai sighed. "We don't have time for this. We have to go fix the cart. You go get the tool box while I go find the cart."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever dude." Mordecai walked off down a path as Rigby scampered off to find a tool box.

He eventually found the cart at the end of the path(the end of the path was near a cliff, ironic right) in a mess. There were huge dents in the roof and the back, sharp scratches on the boot and oil spilt all over. Not to mention the screws and bolts thrown on the ground. Mordecai groaned. "This was definitely Muscle Man and HFG's fault." He wandered to the cart and sat in the seat while he waited for Rigby to get back.

Rigby came back 5 minutes later, carrying a red toolbox with the lid open and a rag inside. He walked over. "Here Mordecai. I found the toolbox in Skips garage." He almost dropped it when he saw the cart. "What the H?"

"Muscle Man"

Rigby nodded. From that one name, they had learned that it basically explained everything without a whole detailed explanation. Mordecai stood, grabbed the rag and began wiping the spills off the cart. Rigby took a spanner and turned to Mordecai. "What do I do with this?"

"You fix the cart." Mordecai replied without looking up

"Whatta mean?"

"Put the bolts and screws back. Connect the wires. Just fix the cart."

"Oh. Thanks." Rigby grabbed the bolts and began fixing them back on the cart. He did the same with the screws then turned back to Mordecai. "Now what?"

"Now you get a hammer and fix the dents."

Rigby grabbed the hammer and climbed the roof then banged the dents back into place so the metal was perfect. He climbed back down then spotted then wires. He glanced at Mordecai, saw he was stil cleaning the oil spills off the cart, then looked back at the wires with an evil thought in his head. He dropped the hammer and climbed in the cart and grabbed the wires. He put them together till they sparked then climbed out and watched with happiness. The cart immediately sprang to life. Mordecai saw this and leapt back from the cart with shock. He glared at Rigby. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing man. I swear. You've seen me work hard."

Mordecai was doubtful but still took his excuse as an answer. They both looked at the cart as it spun round the dirt in circles. It stopped spinning for a moment then veered straight left. They both chased after it but it was too fast. They still ran though. Mordecai was in complete panic, Rigby...not so much. The cart zigzagged left and right then sped up and went straight off the cliff. It plunged straight in the water. They both stopped and looked at eachother, Mordecai with anger and panic, Rigby with slight pain and calm. Mordecai spoke first. "Dude, what are we gonna do? Bensons so gonna fire us for this."

"No he's not. He never fires us so what makes you think he's going to fire us today?"

"He has that promotion remember? It's really important to him and he's gonna be so mad when he finds out the carts gone."

"Dude don't worry about it. Benson'll never fire us. What's the time dude?"

Mordecai opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted with an older voice speaking. "Well Beanteen, the park looks good so far. I just have to check one last pair of workers. The slackers I presume?"

"Yes Sir." This sounded like Benson. "But I've put those two with the hardest jobs so they won't stuff up.

They both stood frozen as Benson and Mr Maellard walked to the end of the path. The two bosses were smiling and talking but stopped when they saw Mordecai, Rigby and a missing cart. Mr Maellard was the first to notice.

"Where's my cart Beancan?"

Benson stared at Mr Maellard, too shocked to reply. Finally he managed to choke out, "I don't know Sir"

Maellard grew angrier with every word. "Didn't you assign this job to Mordecai and Rigby, the two employees who you promised would be hard workers today?"

Benson sighed. "Yes Sir but-"

"No buts Beanteen. Forget the promotion. These two are the official screw up and you must do something about it so this park isn't destroyed. You lied to me Beancan and for that, your promotion is going to be given to someone who deserves it."

Mr Maellard turned and walked back to the park. Benson was furious with the pair. He was mixed with different emotions but he decided to start with anger first. He turned to Mordecai and Rigby. "How dare you. You knew this my most important day of my life and you had to screw it up. I'm sick and tired of you crudding up my life. This was so important to me and I'm never going to get that promotion back." Mordecai noticed a small tear form in Bensons eye. "You two slackers don't understand I'm a person and you two aren't the only ones on the planet. Why do you have to screw everything up for me?" Benson suddenly broke down and began crying in his hands.

Rigby felt a huge pang of guilt. Sure Benson wasn't the loveliest person in the universe, but he still felt bad. He felt like sinking into the ground or disappear off the face of the earth. But his legs wouldn't let him. He, along with Mordecai, stared at Benson with guilt. Their boss raised his head and glared at the two. "Your fired. No, don't answer. Go back to the house and start packing"

The two immediately ran back to the house, in panic and sadness. Once they reached the house, they burst through the door, sprinted upstairs and ran into their room, shutting the door behind them.

Mordecai turned on Rigby, furious. "Dude, thanks to you, we both got fired. What am I going to do? I don't have anywhere to live, no where to sleep, no where to eat! Why can't you be sensible once in your life?"

Rigby looked at him. "Look man, I'm sorry. I won't screw up again. Are we still friends?"

"No way dude. From this moment on, our friendship is over forever. You've caused me nothing but trouble these past 3 years I've worked here and I've accomplished nothing. I've been yelled at, pushed around, thrown up, almost in hospital and an inch from dying. And it's all because of you. Goodbye forever Rigby."

Mordecai grabbed everything he owned, stuffed it into a large brown suitcase and stormed out the room, leaving an upset raccoon in an empty room. Rigby curled up in a ball and sobbed.

He had just lost his best friend

And it was all because of him

_**So? Like? Hate? Tell me in the review!**_

_**Dont worry guys, this stories going somewhere... Don't you worry**_

_**Yeah, I know. Poor Mordecai and Rigby. But I promise. It gets better for them.**_

_**Anyways, I will update soon and I promise, the next chapter will better. Notice, each chapter will be the main emotion in the chapter. Ok?**_


	2. Pain

**Chapter**** 2**

Mordecai walked down the stairs, suitcase in hand. He didn't regret his decision. In fact, he felt better. It felt like a weight was taken off him. A weight called Rigby. But Mordecai was still upset about being fired. He was so concentrated in trying to think where he could stay that he didn't notice Pops walking up the stairs. They both bumped into eachother, Mordecai still standing upright, Pops tripping on a stair. Pops stood and dusted himself off. He looked at Mordecai with happiness.

"Mordecai, what goes on?"

Mordecai sighed. He didn't want to bump into anyone at this time. Especially Pops. "Me and Rigby just got fired."

Pops eyes widened and for the first time, he noticed the suitcase. He looked up at Mordecai with sorrow. "But, why?"

"Cause when we got assigned the cart job, Rigby stuffed it up. Mr Maellard showed up, saw the cart was missing and told Benson to forget the promotion. Benson was so upset that he fired both of us."

Pops placed a gentle hand on Mordecais shoulder. "Don't fret Mordecai. You'll find another job. But why do you have a suitcase?"

Mordecai sighed again. "I broke my friendship with Rigby"

"But you and Rigby were best friends!"

"I know Pops but I came to realize that Rigby has actually gotten me in trouble a lot of times. From Benson, from Skips, from everyone. So I broke the friendship and decided to move on."

"So are you moving out?"

"Badically, yes. And I'm never coming back."

"But, what about the park?"

Mordecai pushed past Pops. He really didn't feel like talking about this. He just to find a good place to rest and stay there. He walked out the door, Pops following. Pops stopped as Mordecai turned around. "Oh and tell Rigby..."

Pops hoped Mordecai was going to say sorry to Rigby. But his hope faltered when Mordecai continued. "Tell Rigby that I'm never coming back."

And with that, Mordecai turned back to the path and walked away. Pops looked back at him with sadness. Since they had began working at the park, Mordecai and Rigby had been best friends. They had had a few arguments but they had patched it up and were still fiends. The lollipop man was shocked and sad. In the past 3 years, he had come to like the pair. But with their friendship ruined, he only felt anger. Anger for Benson firing them. He watched Mordecai walk away till he was out of sight then went to find Benson. He found Benson in his office, ticking off some papers. Pops stood in front of Benson until the gumball machine looked up.

"Hey Pops. Do you need something?"

Pops shook his head. "I'm here to talk about Mordecai and Rigby."

"You heard I fired them? Good riddance too. I should've fired them years ago." Benson looked back down at the papers and began writing up an employee report for Skips.

Pops sat in the chair across from Bensons desk. "Since you fired them, Mordecai and Rigby had an argument and Mordecai quit the friendship. He left the park forever."

Benson looked up. "Mordecai isn't friends with Rigby anymore?"

"It seems so. Mordecais gone to find somewhere else to live."

Benson sighed. "Wheres Rigby?"

"I think he's still in the house."

Benson looked back at his papers. "Go tell him to leave too. I've already got two new workers for the job. They're coming here in an hour." Pops was shocked at Bensons words. Maybe Benson could be a bit bossy but this was taking it too far. He didn't care about other people. Especailly Mordecai and Rigby.

Pops stood, walked to the door then stopped. "Rigbys crying Benson"

"So? Why should I care? It's not my problem."

Pops decided to try a different approache. He knew what the answer was going to be but he said it anyway. "Maybe of you rehired them..."

"Absolutely not Pops. Look, I appreciate your concern but this is their fight, not mine. So go tell Rigby to get out the park. I don't want the two new employees to see a sobbing raccoon in their room."

Pops sighed and walked out. He turned a left to Mordecai-scratch that-Rigbys room then went inside. His heart broke when he saw the raccoon lying in a pool of tears. Rigby saw Pops and sat up. He tried to act casual even though he knew the lollipop man knew everything. "Hey Pops what's up?"

"I know about you and Mordecai getting fired. And I know about your friendship breaking"

Rigby walked to the bed and sat down. Pops sat next to him. Rigby turned to Pops with tears in his eyes. "I know Mordecai hates me now. And I know I deserve getting fired. But Mordecai doesn't. It wasn't even his fault. I'm such a terrible friend." He fell into Pops arms and cried. "He was my best friend Pops."

Pops patted Rigbys back and hugged him tighter. "I know Rigby. I talked to Benson and he said he didn't care. You also have to go."

Rigby pulled back. "I have to leave the park?"

"I'm afraid so Rigby. You only have an hour to gather everything and leave."

"Oh." He stood up then walked to the closet. He pulled out a large suitcase, turned back, walked to his trampoline and dumped all the clothes in the case. When he had closed the case, he walked out without a word. Pops followed Rigby as he walked down the stairs, out the door and down the path. A bus pulled up and Rigby got on, still silent. Pops watched the raccoon as he sat in his seat and watched the bus pull away.

Mordecai walked into the coffee shop. He slipped onto the stool in absolute sadness. Margaret walked up, a smile on her lips. "Hey Mordecai. What's with the suitcase?"

"Me and Rigby got fired."

Margarets eyes widened and she almost dropped her notepad. "What, why?"

Mordecai explained everything, from this morning up till now. Margaret nodded. "So you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there are some really nice hotels from where I live. You can rent a room there."

"Thanks Margaret."

He stood and Margaret and him embraced in a hug. Mordecai almost felt near to crying but stopped himself when he pulled back. Margaret looked at him, her expression soft. "Do you know where Rigby is?"

"No idea. Hes probably still at the house."

"You take it easy Mordecai. I'll visit you tomorrow to see how your doing.

"Thanks Margaret. Your a great friend."

"No probs. I'll see ya tomorrow"

Mordecai walked out of the coffee shop. His mood had brightened but only a little. He still felt upset. He soon saw the apartments and continued walking in the direction. He wondered where Rigby was. Maybe he was being yelled at Benson. Mordecai wasn't mad at Benson for firing them. He was mad at Rigby for putting the blame on him. Mordecai took a deep breath to calm himself as he walked up the stairs to the apartment building. A sweaty man in his 30s was reading a book. "Looking to rent a room sir?"

Mordecai walked up. "Yeah. Can I please have room 314?"

"Sure." The man reached under his desk and pulled out a golden key on a ring. He handed it to Mordecai. "There you go Sir."

"Thanks."

He walked up a few flights of stairs and turned a few sharp corners till he came to room 314. He placed his wing on the knob, turned it fully and walked in. The room was neat, he could say that. A small single bed was up against the wall with a picture of a sunset above it. A lamp shade was above the bed, the light bulb flickering on and off. The walls were painted a light cream colour with coffee stains splattered in places. He sighed and dumped the case on the floor. He sat on the bed, picked up the phone next to the bed and dialled the parks number. Skips picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Skips. Is Rigby there."

"No. From what I heard, Rigby caught the first bus and is headed to capital city."

"Capital city?! But that's ages away."

"I know Mordecai. But don't panic. He's gone to sort out his life too. By the way, the new employees are here."

"New employees?"

"Yeah. After you and Rigby left, Benson hired two new employees to work at the park."

"He never told us that"

"Mmm. If your thinking of coming back to get your job back, don't bother. Bensons calmed down with these two new guys and one more snap, he could break. But if you do come back, make sure you tread cautiously."

"Thanks Skips."

Skips hung up. Mordecai pressed the end call button and lay down on the bed. He was exhausted. It had been a huge day, what with getting fired and breaking off a friendship that had lasted for years. He didn't know what he was going to do. Rigby probably hated him now so he couldn't go and see him. He didn't know where he was anyway. Benson was no doubt mad at both of them and he would blow a fuse if he saw Mordecai walk back into the park. Maybe even call the police. Mordecai shook his head and sat up. Well, the only thing he had left was a cruddy suitcase with clothes in it. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

_**The next chapter will probably be happier. Or not. Haha I'm so evil :) **_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! Thanks!**_


	3. Happy

**Chapter 3**

The bus pulled to a stop outside a large white building. Rigby stood up and walked out. He looked around the streets then walked through a large set of double white doors. A semic circle of computers sat around the main desk. A woman with a high blond bun sat on a chair tapping away at a computer. She looked up at Rigby as he approached and her lips pulled into a tight line.

"Your here to see Mr Williams?"

"Yes Madam. What times my appointment?"

She looked back at the computer then up at him. "In 5 minutes. Go sit in the waiting room with the others."

Rigby nodded with a smile then turned around. He saw a silver door with the words "WAITING ROOM" on it and his smile widened. He walked over, opened the door and walked in. A row of chairs was pushed up against a wall with woman and men seated in them. The walls were a honeysuckle colour, something Rigby hated. He tried not to throw up as he sat next to a red headed woman dressed in a suit.

He sighed and tried to avoid looking at the walls as he thought. He regretted everything. Everything he has ever done. Especially what he did today. He hated himself for that. Mordecai probably hates his guts and never wants to see him again. He felt like crying but managed to hold it in. A tall man in a crisp grey suit opened a door Rigby hadn't noticed and stepped out. His hair was a dark brown, slicked back with some sort of crazily expensive gell. A small smile crept on his lips and shone to the waiting crowd. It landed on Rigby. "Mr Rigby?"

"That's me" Rigby stood and followed Mr Williams through the door, to his office. It was immaculate like his suit, with small potted flowers sitting on the desk. A picture of a woman and child was on the desk in a small golden frame, pulling silly faces. Behind his desk, the window was a large stretch of glass, covered by white blinds, specks of sunlight dotted on Rigbys face. He sat down in the grey seat across from Mr Williams desk and cleared his throat. He was nervous. After all, he hadn't had an interview in years. Mr Williams placed his hands on the desk and looked straight at Rigby with a smile.

"So, Mr Rigby, what do you like to do?"

Rigby reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He placed it on the desk in front of Mr Williams. "Here's my CV Sir"

Mr Williams picked up the paper, frowned at the state of the CV, but read anyway. His eyes lifted on the paper and eyed Rigby. "So, you like computers?"

"Yes Sir. Back at my old job, me and my best friend..."

His voice trailed off. He suddenly remembered him and Mordecai in the computer room, playing bullets, a shooting game where the main character shot all the zombies then versed his opponent in the final round. Mordecai was almost winning.

"Dude, I'm so gonna beat you."

"No your not. I'm gonna waste you in this game" Rigby said, a sly smile on his lips.

Mordecai smiled. "Sure dude. Whatever you say."

Mordecai ended up winning against Rigby by 1,000 points. But it was a good game. They both went downstairs to finish their work before Benson yelled at them again. Rigby shook his head, suddenly back in the office. Mr Williams was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Um pardon?"

Mr Williams frowned. "I said what do you like about computers?"

"Oh, oh um...their cool to play Bullets on?"

Mr Williams stood up and pointed at the door. "Get out of my office."

Rigby stood and frowned. "Fine. Who needs a cruddy job working with computers anyway?" He turned and walked out the door. He ignored the stare from the blond bun woman and stormed out the door, then relaxed when he got about halfway down the street from the building. He needed to think. Ok, so he was fired, just been kicked out of an interview, nowhere to go and a small suitcase to get him going. What was he doing? He looked around him but only saw a men and women walking around in business suits carrying black suitcases full of folders and papes. He sighed then saw it. A smile spread across his lips and he ran up to it with glee. He had finally found a map. His eyes scanned it and he quickly found where he was. Then he placed his finger on the cross marked 'you are here' and trailed it along a wonky dirt line. He grinned when his finger came to the end of the line. He waited on a blue seat next to a woman with a crying baby for the next bus. When it came, he jumped on and settled in his seat, happiness glowing through him.

He was going to see Don

**_I'm really pissed off at this chapter. First, it's not as short as the other two and second, it's crap. :(. I'm so pissed off at myself! Grrrr. Anyways, the next chapter will be Mordecais part. It gets better..._**


	4. Lonely

**Chapter 4**

**Also, I forgot to mention. Most of the chapters will be around Mordecai. Some chapters will be explaining Rigbys part of the story. Also, if my chapters about Rigby aren't that good as Mordecais it's because Rigby isn't really a favourite character in my list. So don't flame if the chapters about Rigby aren't good.**

Sunlight streamed through the window, shining on his face. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Well, better get ready for work-"

Mordecai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Oh, wait, you got fired remember? He stood up and, only half awake, dragged himself to a bench where a cup, a spoon, a jug, a coffee sachet and a sugar sachet were all laid out for him. He smiled and began making the coffee. When he had finished, he picked up his suitcase and ambled out the hotel room, shutting the door on the way out.

On his way out, he handed the key to the man at the desk. He didn't respond, much to Mordecais anger. The cold wind hit him like a slap and he immediately wrapped his arms around himself. He struggled to walk down the street, what with the wind blowing. He was still mad at Rigby for getting him fired. But he would have to eventually forgive him. That's what friends do. Wait, were they even friends? He shook his head. He shouldn't be worried about it. His main concern was where he was going to sleep. Or stay for that matter. He thought about all the people he knew. Pops and Skips were at the park, so that was ruled out. Benson? Nah. Even though he lived in his own apartment, Benson probably hated him for messing up his day, so there was no way he would let him stay at his apartment. Eileen? Hm...no. Mordecai face palmed when he realized there was only one person left: Margaret. Of course. Why didn't he think of that before? He caught the next bus and settled in the middle seat, happy with the warmth absorbing in his feathers. He sighed happily. Too bad he didn't notice the brown raccoon sitting a few seats away from him.

When the bus pulled to a stop in front of the coffee shop, Mordecai stepped off the bus and headed inside. He was greeted with a hug from Margaret.

"Hey Mordecai, what are you doing here?"

Margaret gestured to a stool. Mordecai sat down as Margaret sat next to him.

"I need a place to stay and I was wondering if I could stay at your house?"

Margaret hesitated and avoided Mordecais eyes. He knew something was wrong. He could tell by the way she was acting. She looked down. "Oh, well, um..."

"Is something wrong?"

They both looked up at the figure walking closer to Margaret. He was tall and skinny with ruffled blond hair and a 2 piece suit. He placed a hand on Margaret's shoulder and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Mordecai watched, angry and confused while Margaret looked down, blushing furiously. The man looked up at Mordecai and smiled.

"Whos this Margaret?"

Mordecai looked at Margaret in surprise and anger. "Yeah Margaret, who's this?" He gestured to the man behind Margaret. She glanced up at Mordecai and smiled sheepishly.

"He's my boyfriend"

Since Mordecai had heard this sentence so many times from Margaret, he wasn't that surprised. The only surprise was that he was going to stay at her house and then probably get with her. But the idea was crushed, thanks to a new guy.

"You have a boyfriend?"

She placed a wing on the mans hand(which was still on her shoulder). "Well, yeah I do. His names Derek" She stood up and gestured to Derek then Mordecai. "Derek this is Mordecai. Mordecai, this is Derek"

Derek stepped forward and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mordecai."

Mordecai forced a smile, though it was hard to do. He was exploding with sadness inside. "Nice to meet you too Derek" He took the mans hand and shook it. Derek smiled.

"Well, I better go catch my flight. I'll see ya in two days Margaret" He turned to kiss her...on the lips. Mordecai almost yelled. He JUST managed to hold it in. Derek turned his head, winked at Margaret, then walked out the door. The two birds looked at eachother. Mordecai with sadness and Margaret with guilt. Mordecai turned and walked towards the door. Margaret grabbed his wing.

"Mordecai wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

He turned his head, but only slightly. "One chance. I only got one chance to say I like you and then you just go get a boyfriend? And all you can say is sorry?"

Margarets expression hardened. "Well I'm sorry for having a social life. And I'm so sorry for not being able to tell the future Mordecai"

Mordecai smiled slightly. "So since your special boyfriend is going away for three days, does that mean I can stay?"

"I think you better leave." Margaret put her hands(wings?) on her hips.

Mordecai looked at her., his smile vanishing. "You want me to go? But why can't I stay?"

"Figure it out Mordecai. I'm sorry but you can't stay"

"Why?"

Margaret sighed and pushed Mordecai out the door. "Just leave. You've caused enough trouble."

Mordecai let her then stood and stared as she slammed the door in front of his face. "Fine then. I'll go find somewhere else to stay."

He turned around and walked down the street in the direction of the park. This was probably turning out to be the worst day of his life. Correction-two days. First, he gets fired. Then he breaks a friendship with a guy he has known his whole life. Then, just when he was about to get together with his crush, he finds out that she has a boyfriend. And now, he's stuck trailing back to the park with nowhere else to go. Mordecai sighed. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He looked up and realized he was at the park gates. He walked through the gate, a small tear slipping down his cheek. When he got to the house, the first thing he saw was Skips fixing a cart. Mordecai walked over.

"Hey Skips."

Skips looked up, eyed wide. He looked left then right, then back at Mordecai. "What are you doing here? If Benson sees you here, he'll be so mad"

"I know Skips, I know. I just-"

"You what?"

"I just have nowhere to live."

"Oh." He paused, letting a silence hang over the two.

Mordecai avoided his gaze. "Well, I better go Skips. It was nice seeing you again." He turned and walked into the house. Even though it had only been two days, Mordecai felt like he hadn't been at the park in months. He began to walk up the stairs but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Look I'll be back in a sec. I'll get the hammer and nails, you get the wood Jeremy." Benson burst through the door and crashed into Mordecai. They both fell, Mordecai on the stairs, Benson on the ground. Benson held his head and groaned. Mordecai stood up and dusted himself off. When he saw Benson, his eyes widened. "Benson, you ok?"

Benson stood up, rubbing his head. "Yeah I'm fine Mordecai" It only took a moment for Benson to register what he had said. When he did, he glared at Mordecai with surprise and anger. "Mordecai! What are you doing here? I fired you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just-"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just-"

A new voice to Mordecai came through the door. "Hurry up with those nails and hammer Benson. We gotta get the shed fixed"

A tall white ostrich with a red hoodie and glasses walked through the door, followed by a dark skinned possum with a white tshirt and scruffy brown hair. They stopped when they saw Mordecai. "Benson, who's this?" The ostrich asked

"This is Mordecai, an ex employee Jeremy"

"So this is the guy you fired. Hey, wheres that raccoon?" The possum asked, humoured and confused

"He still hasn't turned up yet. We don't know and we don't care where he is Chad."

They were talking as if Mordecai wasn't even in the room. It annoyed him. He cleared his throat, the attention immediately drawn to him. Bensons attitude came back.

"What are you doing here. Leave now, or I'm calling the cops."

Mordecai held up his wings in defence. "Wait a minute Benson"

"Why?"

"I have to tell you why I'm here."

Benson hesitated but stood his ground. "Fine. But you got 2 minutes then your outta here for good."

"I don't have anywhere to live"

"And I should be concerened why?"

"Well, you shouldn't be concerend. I mean..." He sighed. "I've practically had the worst two days of my life and I need somewhere to live."

"So?"

"So I was wondering if I could have my job back?"

Benson snorted. "After that stunt you pulled the other day? You really expect me to just let you back here after what you did? No way. Get outta here Mordecai. Your 2 minutes are up."

Benson took Mordecais arm and lead him to the door. Mordecai stopped. Benson let go of his arm and glared at Mordecai. "Mordecai. I told you to leave."

Mordecai ignored him. "Ok, if you won't let me back at the park, then I'll have to stay with you in your apartment.

_**Just to make it clear, this is NOT a Mordecai/Benson love story thing. Ok? The next chapter is better. Read and Review! Thanks!**_


	5. Confusion

**Chapter 5**

The bus pulled up to a driveway. A red sports car was sitting in front of the garage. Rigby jumped down and hesitated as the bus drove away. He worked up the courage and walked to the door. He knocked twice then backed up and waited for his brother to answer. A tall raccoon, who was practically Rigby but older, pulled open the door. He grinned when he saw Rigby. "Rigbone! Sugar?"

Before Rigby could protest, Don grabbed him in a breathless hug. Literally. Rigby could hardly breath. Don noticed this and immediately dropped him. Rigby lay on the ground, holding his throat, gasping for air. Don bent down to help him up but Rigby swatted him away.

Don pulled his arm back as Rigby stood up, frowning. "Hey Don"

"You ok Rigbone?" Don asked, concerned

Rigby glared at Don. "Yeah, I'm fine" He said, sarcasm and hatred dripping off every word. Rigby followed his brother inside. A black leather couch and leather chairs sat in front of a 50 inch tv on a polished rimu table. Don sat on the chair and Rigby relaxed on the couch.

Don looked at Rigby, a huge smile adorning his face. "So, what brings you here big bro?"

He had tried for seconds, minutes, hours to hold back the tears. Practicing in the mirror, in front of people, in front of secretaries. Everyone he had succeeded on. Except for his brother. One small glance at Don broke the dam holding back his tears. He cried and cried. He couldn't stop the tears flowing. They streamed down his cheeks and flowed through his fur. Don stood up and embraced Rigby in a comforting hug. He didn't question or say a word. He just sat down next to his older brother and held him.

5 minutes later, Don was sitting next to Rigby with a box of tissues on the table. Rigby sniffed then blew his nose. Don looked at him with concern. "Wanna tell me what's going on big bro?"

Rigby looked up at Don. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his lips quivering with every word. "Mordecai broke our friendship"

Don was silent for a few moments. Rigby thought he was daydreaming until Don opened his mouth to reply. "Why would Mordecai do that?"

Rigby looked sideways, a tissue held to his nose. "I accidently got both of us fired."

Another silence followed. "How exactly did you get you and Mordecai both fired?"

Rigby explained everything, once or twice breaking into a fresh set of tears and grabbing a fistful of tissues. Don nodded, his lips pulled into a tight line, his eyes full of wisdom. Rigby blew into a tissue, signaling he had finished the explanation. Don leaned back in the leather, his mind running. Rigby glanced up and saw his brother deep in thought. Don glanced at Rigby and opened his mouth. "I think you should go and apologize."

"Well, no kidding Don. That's what I'm trying to do. Except I don't know where Mordecai is."

Once again. Don had to think about this. "Did you try the park?"

Rigby shook his head and inwardly face palm. Duh. "No. Why would I do that? Mordecai wouldn't go to the park after what Benson pulled. He could call the cops on him."

Don scratched his chin. "That's true bro. But we could try"

"What? Ring the park or go there?"

"I say we go there. If we phone, Benson might pick up the phone and hang up as soo. As he heard your voice."

"Yeah...ok let's go."

They both jumped up and raced for the door. They bounded to the car, jumped inside and sped down the road to the park


	6. Helplessness

**Chapter 6**

A very long silence hung over the two employees, one ex employee and shocked boss. It only lasted for about a moment

"What?" Benson turned to Mordecai, slightly furious, more weirded out.

"I just thought that, since I don't have anywhere to live, then maybe, I could stay at your for a few days till I find somewhere else to live or you kick me out or you rehire me."

Bensons anger faded and he looked at Mordecai with confusion. "What about Margaret?"

Mordecai sighed. "It's a long story"

Benson nodded. "Fine. But why don't you stay here at the park?"

"Because you haven't rehired me yet."

"Oh, right. Ok well, your hi-"

Jeremy held out his hands in front of him. "Wait Benson, don't you only need two workers here?"

Benson stopped and looked at Jeremy. He looked shattered. "Oh, haha, yeah, I totally forgot. Well, since I'm going to rehire Mordecai, I need one of you to leave."

"No way man. This is the best job I've ever had. All the people are nice to me, I actually get breaks and the video games here are amazing."

Bensons lips pulled into a thin line. "Maybe Chad can go."

Chad stepped forward, frowning. "No way am I going. I need this job"

"Look, from the sounds of things, it seems like Mordecai needs this job more than you two. So one of you go. Now"

Jeremy and Chad exchanged hard glances, Mordecai and Benson watching them with worry and panic. When Jeremy looked back at Benson, his eyes were a bright red. Benson shrieked as a red line shot out from his eyes. His beak was a crooked frown, his feathers ruffled. He growled and shot forward. Benson dodged in time, sending Jeremy head first into the bannister. Mordecai was looking at Chad with curiosity. Chads head turned slowly(like in those horror movies) and when his eyes reached Mordecai they were a light green, gazing into Mordecais soul. Mordecai screamed and turned to run upstairs. Chad lurched forward and grabbed the blue jays leg. Mordecai kicked until he hit something soft. Chads face. By then Mordecai was able to get free. He grabbed Bensons(who was still watching Jeremy with fascination) arm and sprinted upstairs, running into his and Rigbys room and locking the door. Benson held his back up against the wall, next to Mordecai. They were both panting, shocked and breathless.

"What was that?" Mordecai asked. He coughed a few times then looked at Benson.

"I have no idea. I guess there was something on their file that was amiss."

They heard the sound of wood splintering and immediately turned their heads. A yellow leg dangled against the hole in the wood then a head emerged. It was Jeremy. His beady red eyes shot lasers at both of them, forcing them to move. Mordecai whipped around and opened the door. They both ran into Pops room. Mordecai locked the door and held up against it while Benson paced worried circles. Thank goodness Pops was out for a stroll. Mordecai looked at Benson with panic.

"Whatta we do Benson?" He felt a thump against the wood and realized Jeremy was head-butting the door to get in. Since Pops was half scared to death when it came to monsters of any kind, they had built Pops walls out of concrete but had covered it up with the exact same wallpaper as the rest of the house so if some monsters did crash it, they would be stupid enough to use the wall. But not Jeremy. Surprisingly, he some how knew about the walls being concrete. Mordecai pushed his back harder up against the wall. The door wasn't holding up that well and it took all of Mordecais strength to keep it up. He watched Benson pace and waited for an answer

"This is going to cost the park so much"

Mordecai couldn't believe what he was hearing. Two new employees(who turned out to be monsters) were terrorizing the park and was possibly going to wreck the town and all Brnson cared about was how much the damage would cost? He stared at Benson, frowning. Benson didn't see. He was still too busy pacing.

"That's all you care about? Two new employees are about to kill us and all you can care about is how much all the damage will cost?" He practically yelled, making Benson stop and look at Mordecai, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, if you want to put it like that, then yes. But if we don't get this mess cleaned up, we're all going to get fired."

"Not me. I'm fired remember."

Bensons eyes narrowed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." He walked over and leant his back against the wood, putting a little bit more strength against the door.

"So what are we going to do? If we turn around and go outside, those two are gonna kill us. And we can't crash through the walls because their made out of concrete."

Benson listened to Mordecais words with a paniced look. He looked around the room then stopped when he saw the only exit. A small smie crept across his lips and his eyes widened in happiness. Mordecai followed his gaze and stared at Benson when he saw what he was looking at.

"The window?! Are you serious?!"

Benson expected Mordecai to agree with him, not object. His expression went hard as he glanced at Mordecai. "Do you have a better idea?"

Benson had got him there. He took one last glance around the room then gave up when he saw no other exit except the window. He sighed. "Fine, we'll take the window exit"

Benson slowly stepped forward and tiptoed over to the window. He opened it silently then motioned for Mordecai to step forward. Mordecai took one last worried glance at the door then silently stepped forward and crept towards the window. Benson stepped out of the window so he was standing on the roof. Mordecai followed and was standing next to Benson, both looking at the now defensless door. Benson turned around and looked at the ground.

"Come on. We have to jump before Jeremy and Chad crash through and see us leave"

Mordecai tore his gaze from the now splintering door and rested it on Benson. He nodded. "Let's do this."

Even though they were moments away fom Jeremy and Chad crashing through the door and killing them, they both stood on the roof, both looking at the ground. None of them jumped. They both glanced at eachother.

"Well, come on, jump down." Benson told Mordecai, a small hint of scared in his voice; something Mordecai had never heard before.

He shook his head. "You jump first. Your the one who suggested this idea"

Benson looked at Mordecai with disbelief. "But your a blue jay. Blue jays can fly."

Mordecai shook his head. "When I was 5, I broke my arm. It was so badly broken that they couldn't fix it. I can still use it though, I just can't fly."

Benson sighed irritably and looked back down at the ground. "This is great. We're about to be torn in two and I have a flightless bird as a partner in this."

"Hey. It wasn't my fault. My stupid uncle was playing dodge rock with me and my sister."

"Ok? I didn't really ask but, you said it so..."

"You jump first."

Benson glanced back at the door. It was almost ready to burst. He turned back to looking at the ground.

"Ok, I'll do it."

He stepped forward and jumped off the roof. He landed on his feet in perfect balance then looked up at Mordecai. Mordecai couldn't believe this. They had been arguing for a few moments, killing time so they could be eaten, and all this time Benson could land perfectly on his own two feet?! He wanted to argue but didn't have enough time. He jumped down, falling on his back rather than it feet. It knocked all the wind out of gasped and wheezed. Benson helped him up.

"You ok Mordecai?"

Mordecai forced a small smile. "Yeah, just got practically most of the breath knocked outta me."

Benson rolled his eyes and helped Mordecai walk away from the park. When they had gotten a few feet away from the house, Mordecai ran along side Benson. They didn't know where they were running to. They just wanted to get away.

Back in the house, Jeremy made one last headbut then the door smashed down. He grinned triumphantly but it quickly disappeared when he saw the open window. Chad appeared behind him and growled when he followed Jeremy's gaze, seeing the window. Jermey stepped forward, smiling. Chad looked at him confused. "Why you smiling Jeremy?"

Jeremy held up his hands and punched into his right wing. "Because, those two are so gonna get it."

_**Since there hasn't really been any explanation as why Mordecai hasn't been able to fly, I decided to create my own. And remember the episode 'Don'? And remember when Mordecai said he didn't have a brother? Well, I decided to make him have a sister. She doesn't appear in this story though incase you were wondering. **_

_**The next chapter is Rigby. Don't worry guys, this story is definitely going somewhere. Oh and also, the reason I didn't use Thomas is because, well, I guess it wouldn't work in my case. So don't bash me if I didn't use Thomas.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! Thanks! **_


	7. Scared

**Chapter 7**

Don drove up to the park and stopped. He gazed up at the house, smiling. Everything looked normal. Rigby stepped out of the car, tissue in hand. He looked at his brother. "Well, come one. This apology isn't going to say itself."

Don stepped out of the car and followed his brother inside the house without a word of protest. Rigby opened the door and gasped when he saw the mess. Don came up behind him. His eyes widened when saw the stairs.

"What happened here?" Rigby said bresthlessly, walking to the stairs and picking up remains of the stairs.

"I don't know bro. Let's check upstairs. Maybe Mordecais in your room." Don ran upstairs, Rigby close behind. Don stopped at the top step, almost making Rigby fall over.

"Bro? What happened to your room?"

Rigby stepped beside Don so he was looking at his room. He almost cried. Don interrupted the moment and looked to his right. His eyes widened when he saw Pops door. Rigby climbed up the steps and followed his bros gaze.

"Dude"

"Yeah big bro?"

"What the H happened here?"

Don shook his head then stepped up so he was looking at the hole in the door. "I don't know bro. Maybe we should follow the footprints."

"Footprints?" Rigby asked, confused

Don stepped through the door and walked over to the open window. A small breeze flew through, chilling Rigby. He walked up to stand beside his brother. Don pointed at the ground. There were footprints. A set of ostrich footprints. And right next them were a set of possum footprints. "There you go bro. We just follow those footprints. By the look of them, it seems they're a bit far away. We'll have to take the car."

"Fine. I wonder why two sets of different footprints are headed out of the park?"

They both turned around and ran out Pops door, down the stairs, out the main door and to the car. Don jumped in the front seat while Rigby jumped in the passengers seat. Don started the car and followed the prints.

_**Told ya they were gonna be short**_


	8. Shame

**Chapter 8**

They both pressed themselves up against a tree, panting and tired. Mordecai spoke first.

"Where do we go now?"

Benson looked at him. "I don't know. There's no where to go"

Mordecai thought about this. "Well, we haven't really been anywhere."

"Ok, well what about the coffee shop?"

"No way am I going back there. Margaret's mad at me already."

"Theatre?"

"Why would we go there?"

Benson relaxed. He slumped against the tree and slid down so he was in a sitting position. Mordecai copied him. They were both exhausted from today's events that they just wanted to stop everything and let everything go back to normal.

"I don't know. It was just an idea."

Mordecai sighed. "Well, what are we gonna do now?"

Benson shrugged. Mordecai was too tired to respond. He slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep. He was almost asleep till-"

Benson clicked his fingers, forcing Mordecai to open his sore eyes again. "We go to Skips place."

Mordecai let a lazy smile appear. "Oh, yeah. Skips has everything. He can help us."

"Come on. Let's go see Skips."

He helped Mordecai up. Benson was surprisingly wide awake after today's huge event. He helped Mordecai stand then walked to Skips place. He stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned sharply, ready to attack anyone who punched him. Fortunately, it was just Mordecai. Benson relaxed and let his guard down. Mordecai was asleep, snoring quietly on the grass. Benson stepped forward and had the sudden urge to wake the blue jay but stopped. "Mordecais had a rough few days. He needs a break. Waking him would just cause more trouble. Mordecai needs sleep."

He picked Mordecai up gently so he was lying in Bensons arms. Benson glanced at Mordecai then walked in the direction of Skips's place.

Jeremy stopped and sniffed the air. He could smell a slight hint of bubblegum and cookie dough(don't ask) but he couldn't place which direction the scents were coming from. He motioned for Chad to step forward. Chad did as he was told and pointed his nose in the air. He took a huge whiff and immediately pointed to the right. Jeremy nodded and stepped forward in front of Chad, taking the lead. Chad followed. They were on the right track.

Benson knocked on Skips door. It had taken about 5 minutes to walk from there to here but to Benson it felt like hours. At first, Mordecai was light. But then the more Benson walked, Mordecai had gotten heavier and heavier. Benson was exhausted. In a few moments, a white yeti opened the door and appeared in front of them. He saw Mordecai and his expression grew worried. "What happened to Mordecai?"

Benson sighed and stepped in the house. "It's a long story Skips."

Skips shut the door and followed Benson to a bed. "Explain"

Benson set Mordecai down on the bed and pulled a blanket over his body. He set a pillow underneath Mordecais head then turned to Skips. Skips sat on the end of the bed. Benson sat next to him, closer to Mordecai.

"You look like crap Benson" Skips said.

"Yeah. It's been a long day Skips."

"Explain"

So he did, Skips staying silent the entire time, often glancing at Mordecai then back at Benson.

..."And that's why we're here" Benson finished. He looked at Mordecai. The blue jay was out to it, snoring softly. Benson smiled at Mordecai. His mind suddenly flashed back to the day he fired them. The more he thought about it, the more he believed Mordecai didn't do it. It never occurred to him about who made the cart go missing but he didn't believe Mordecai did it. He only fired the two out of pure frustration and sadness. He regretted firing Mordecai. Mordecai was a hard worker. He didn't deserve to be fired. He felt even worse when he thought about everything the blue jay had been through. Out of the corner of his eye, Benson could see Skips was staring intently at him, thinking. Benson looked back. The yeti broke contact after a few moments, looking at Mordecai. Without looking back at Benson, he spoke,

"You should apologize to Mordecai."

Benson sighed and looked down. "I know Skips. I feel really bad about it. I was just so angry and upset...I didn't know what I was doing...I just..." He sighed again and continued to look at the ground. "Mordecais always been a good worker...he always gets the job done...and I fired him...everything he's been through...it's all my fault Skips. If I had only fired Rigby, then none of this would've happened. I knew it was Rigby all along...I..."

Skips rested a gently hand on Bensons shoulder. "Benson, don't blame yourself for everything that's happened today. Life is life. It wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault. I can understand what your trying to say and I would've probably done the same as you. How about when Mordecai wakes up, you rehire him?"

Benson sniffed. He hadn't realized he had been crying until he raised a hand and wiped his cheek. He raised his head to look at Skips. "Thanks Skips."

"No problem Benson. So you gonna rehire Mordecai?"

"Definitely"

A huge crash interrupted their thoughts and they both spun around. The crash hadn't woken Mordecai. He was still asleep. Skips and Benson stood up and turned towards the sound of the crash. Someone had made a huge hole in the door, pieces of wood laying next to the door. A possum jumped through the hole. Benson recognised it to be Chad. Jeremy and him must of followed them here. Chads back was to them. Skips stepped forward, but only a little. Chads head whipped around. His eyes were that light green again. Skips jumped backwards...into Benson. Benson fell over and landed on the ground. He quickly stood up and moved to stand beside Benson. Jeremy stepped through the hole and stood next to Chad, his eyes glowing a light red. They all shot forward, Benson to Chad, Skips to Jeremy. Skips punched Jeremy in the mouth. Jeremy shot his head up and spat blood, a few teeth in the liquid. He kicked Skips in the stomach. The yeti was winded...but only for a second. He grabbed Jeremy and began to wrestle him. Benson kicked Chad in the leg. The possum fell down and clutched his leg, wailing in pain. Benson stepped forward, lifted him up and punched his jaw. Chad glared at Benson, blood trickling down his mouth. He kicked Benson in the gut(I think he has one. Idk), sending the gumball machine flying across the room. Chad walked over and stood over Benson in triumph, smiling down at him. Benson was weak by this time. He stood up and kicked Chad in the stomach. The possums smile quickly faded and he fell to the ground, clutching his gut.

While Chad was in pain, Benson ran over and picked Mordecai up. He was still asleep, surprising Benson. He held Mordecai in his arms then turned around to Skips. Skips was holding Jeremy up to a wall and punching him in the jaw. Benson ran up to the yeti and touched his shoulder. Skips glanced back, still punching Jeremy.

"We have to get out of here."

Skips glanced back at Jeremy with a frown. "I hope this makes us even"

Jeremy glared back at Skips but didn't reply. Skips dropped Jeremy. The bird fell to the ground in a bloody crumpled heap. He wasn't dead though, much to Skips disappointment. They both ran to the door and jumped through the hole before the two creatures could do anything else to them. Benson ran along Skips, worried and scared. He just wanted a sleep. Skips saw this.

"Hey Benson, do you want me to carry Mordecai?"

Benson glanced at Skips then at Mordecai. The blue jay was still asleep. Benson looked back at Skips and stopped. Skips did too and held out his arms. Benson gave Mordecai to Skips. They began to run again until they were at the park gates. They both slowed to a walk. Everyone they passed gave worried glances when they saw Mordecai. They all thought he was dead. Anyone who asked, Benson just glared at them and they went on their way without another word.

"Where do we go?" Benson asked after glaring at another man in a dark 2 piece suit.

"I don't know. We could go rent an apartment. Do you have any money?"

"No. I left my wallet at home. You?"

"Nope. I carry magic remember?"

"Oh, haha yeah. I remember. Well, what are we going to do? We can't go back to the park or rent an apartment."

"Maybe we could go to the coffee shop?"

"What and meet Margaret? Mordecais going to be mad."

"It's better than wandering the streets"

Benson nodded. "That's true. Ok, we'll go to the coffee shop"

They both stayed silent as they made their way to the coffee shop. When they entered, Margaret immediately walked up to them, concern etched on her face.

"What happened to you guys?"

After the fight, Benson and Skips had been bruised and battered, blood on their faces and body. Mordecai was(obviously) the only one unharmed. Benson was grateful the coffee shop was empty. Margaret gestured for Benson and Skips to sit down. Benson sat but Skips carried Mordecai to the back room. There was another door marked 'SICK BAY' in case any of the workers got sick and had to lie down. Skips nodded and skipped to the room. He lay Mordecai down on the bed and covered him in a blanket, placing a fluffy pillow underneath Mordecais head. Skips skipped back to Benson and Margaret. He sat on the stool next to Benson.

"You guys wanna tell me whats going on?"

Benson and Skips exchanged glances then Benson launched into a whole explanation. Margaret listened, glancing from Skips to Benson ever few moments.

"So is Mordecai going to be ok?" Margaret asked when Benson had finished.

Benson nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. He's just really tired. From everything he went through in the past few days."

Margaret suddenly looked down, guilty. Skips looked at her. "It's not your fault Margaret. Don't put so much blame on yourself. Your not the bad one here."

Margaret looked up, slightly happy. She smiled at Skips. He smiled back. Margaret turned to Benson.

"You look exhausted. Go wash up in the sick bay then we can sort something out."

Benson nodded and without protest, stood and walked to the sick bay. He tiptoed over to the sink(which was right next to the bed)turned the tap on and quietly washed his face. He managed to get the blood off but he still looked like crap. Benson picked up the flannel next to the sink and washed his face to wake him up, then lifted his head and dropped the flannel. He saw Mordecai wake up behind him and turned around. Mordecai sat up and stretched. He yawned then looked at Benson with half open eyes.

"Hey Benson. What time is it?"

"About 5:30."

Mordecai nodded then looked at where he was sitting. "Where am I?"

"Your in the sick bay in the coffee shop."

Mordecai looked at him. "You bought me to Margaret?!"

"Whats the big deal? She's not mad at you. Actually, when Skips carried you in, she seemed really concerned about you."

"Of course she did. Shes my ex. At least I know she's not mad at me anymore"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go see Margaret and Skips. Show them your awake"

Mordecai stood and walked with Benson back to Margaret and Skips. Margaret gave Mordecai a hug and a genuine smile. "I'm so glad your alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked as Margaret pulled back.

"Didn't you hear the fight?"

"What fight?"

Margaret was about to explain until Benson cut her off. "Well we better get going. Thanks so much for taking him in Margaret."

They all walked to the door. Mordecai gave Margaret one last hug then followed Benson and Skips in the direction of the park.

_**I am the worst at fight scenes! This is a pretty long chapter by the way. It took me ages to write. Nah just kidding. It only took about 30 minutes. Next chapter is Rigby and Don.**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	9. Relief

**Chapter 9**

When Don drove up to the last set of footprints, he did not expect them to end at Skips house. He turned the car off and jumped out. Rigby followed. A huge hole, like the one they had seen in Pops room, was in the door. Chips of wood lay on the ground beside the door. They both climbed through. Rigbys eyes widened when he saw the ostrich and possum lying on the ground in pain. He walked over to the possum

"Hey. You ok man?"

The possum flinched and held up his hands. "Dont hurt me"

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna hurt you"

The possum slowly relaxed and sat up. "Who are you?"

"The names Rigby. Who are you?"

"My names Chad." He stood up and held out a hand

Rigby shook it then became confused. "Why were you scared before?"

"Cause a half hour ago, a gumball machine and a white yeti beat the crap outta us."

"Benson was here?" Rigby asked in astonishment, completely ignoring Chads explanation.

"Who's Benson?"

"Bensons the gumball machine"

"Yeah, I guess 'Benson' was here"

"I knew it." Rigby said, more to himself than Chad. He turned around. "Hey Don, Benson and Skips were here."

Don ignored him, kneeling down and talking to Jeremy. Rigby became mad at being ignored, especially since he had discovered something Don hadn't. He frowned, helped Chad up, then walked over to his brother. He tapped Don on the shoulder but his brother continued to ignore him. "Hey Don, Benson and Skips were here."

Don swatted his brothers hand away and continued to look at Jeremy. Rigby glared at the back of Dons head then looked at the ostrich to see what all the fuss was about. He almost threw up. Jeremy's jaw had been punched so much that it had moved sideways, making Jeremy look like a zombie. His face was covered in blood, with a few teeth missing in his mouth. His eyes were bruised, only half open. His jumper was slashed, his glasses broken, his feathers matted with blood. Don gently lifted his head. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked quietly

His eyes blinked slowly. "Jeremy" He gasped out. Rigby moved to stand beside Don. Chad walked over to kneel next to Jeremy. "Jeremy. Dude you alright?"

Jeremy moved his head to face Chad. He closed his eyes then opened them. "Do I look alright pissum?"

Chad smiled at his old nickname. He looked at Jeremy with soft eyes then moved to hug him. Jeremy closed his eyes and let his friend hug him. The sight hit Rigby. He was moved to tears. He turned around and walked over to the bed then sat down and quietly cried. He missed Mordecai. The sight of the two best friends hugging just... he lay down. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Mordecai up until now. His heart broke into a thousand pieces. He didn't know where Mordecai was. Rigby broke into a fresh set of tears at the thought. He eventually sat up and sniffed. His brother and the two best friends were still on the ground, Don checking Jeremy over, Chad holding Jeremy. Rigby got up and wandered over.

"Hey Don"

Don glanced back at his brother. "Yeah Rigby?"

"What's gonna happen to Jeremy?" Even though Rigby didn't know the two animals, he was still concerned for them. Why? Because they had a friendship Rigby had. Until Mordecai left.

"I don't know bro. I think we'll have to take him to the hospital"

"What about Chad?"

Chad looked up at Rigby and smiled, still holding Jeremy. "I'm ok Rigby. It's just Jeremy who needs to be taken care of"

Rigby nodded. "Ok. Then we'll go find Mordecai, Benson and Skips?"

"Definitely big bro" Don replied. He gently lifted Jeremy from Chads arms and walked out of the house to his car. He set Jeremy down on the back seat, propping his head up so it wouldn't fall. Chad sat next to Jeremy. Rigby sat in the front seat, next to Don. Don started the car then glanced at Rigby.

"First we'll go take Jeremy to the hospital then go to the coffee shop to find Mordecai, Benson and Skips."

Rigby couldn't wait that long. He suddenly got an idea. "Since I don't need to go to the hospital, then maybe you could drop me off at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah, great idea Rigby. Ok, we'll do that"

Don backed out the driveway and sped off in the direction of the coffee shop.

2 minutes later, they arrived at the coffee shop. Rigby jumped out of the car and stood on the pavement in front of the cafe. "See ya Don. Bye Chad and Jeremy."

They all waved then Don drove off. Rigby waved till they were out of sight then turned and walked into the coffee shop. Before he had time to walk over to the stools, he was greeted by Margaret.

"Rigby!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Mordecai, Benson and Skips?"

"Yeah, they were here an hour ago actually."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Yeah, they said they were going to the park"

Rigby sighed. "We just came from there"

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. So their going to the park?"

She nodded. "You might wanna hurry and get there before they leave to go somewhere else.

Rigby nodded. "Thanks Margaret"

He turned around and left the shop, running down the path to the park.


	10. Hope

**Chapter 10**

Benson and Skips followed Mordecai through the park gates. They all walked to Skips place. Mordecai stopped when he saw the blood but Benson and Skips still went through the door.

"What happened here?" Mordecai asked, completely confused.

"Oh. We forgot to tell you. You know the two new employess, Jeremy and Chad?" Benson explained.

Mordecai nodded.

"Yeah, well, while you were asleep, we got in a fight with them. We ended up hurting them pretty bad so we just left before they could get us again. Or hurt you."

"Oh. Ok. But why is there so much blood?" There was a large pool of blood near the far wall and a small patch of blood near the bed.

"Skips got a little bit carried away and punched Jeremy in the jaw. A lot."

Skips shrugged. "They were going to kill us if I hadn't stopped."

"That's true."

"Well, where'd they go?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know. Skips."

Skips skipped over to the large pool of blood and knelt down. He sniffed it then lifted his head and looked out the door. "They went that way"

"You can tell that just by sniffing a pool of blood?" Mordecai asked, surprised.

Skips smiled. "Nah. I saw the blood droplets" He became serious and jumped up then skipped out the door. Drops of blood were on the grass then they stopped at a patch of grass that looked like something had been there. Skips analyzed the patch then turned to Mordecai and Benson. "A car was here."

"Who's car?" Benson walked up to look at the patch of grass.

Skips turned back around and looked at the grass again. He narrowed his eyes. "Dons"

Mordecais eyes widened when he heard the name. "Rigby was here?"

"I never said that. I just said his brother was here."

"But Rigby could be with him right?"

Skips hesitated. "Don't get your hopes up Mordecai. Rigby could be anywhere."

Mordecai fell silent and when he spoke, his tone was anything but cheerful. "Oh."

Benson began to walk out of the gates. Mordecai chased after him. "Benson. What are doing?"

"I'm going home Mordecai. The parks trashed, those two are gone to, god knows where, and I'm exhausted. I've also lost my two employees for the park. I might as well give up and go home to wallow in depression."

Benson began to walk away again but Mordecai grabbed his arm. Benson stopped and turned to Mordecai.

"You can't leave Benson. We've almost found Rigby."

Benson glanced at Mordecais wing holding his arm then back up at Mordecais face. It was so full of happiness and excitement that Benson felt even worse than he already had. Especially what he was going to do next. He snatched his arm away. "You don't get it do you? We've lost Rigby. We'll never find him. He's gone. The parks trashed, I've lost two new employees, your best friends gone and I'm going to get fired. There's no hope left Mordecai."

Benson couldn't look at Mordecai after that. He walked away without a second glance. Mordecai let his arms fall limply by his side. He just couldn't understand why Benson was like this. There was hope. There was always hope. Why couldn't Benson see that?

He crossed the street, regretting everything he said. He felt guilt, shame, pain, loneliness and confusion. He just needed sleep. He kept telling himself this but inside, he knew this wasn't true. He felt guilty. Guilty he had fired Mordecai and had put him through so much pain without knowing. Skips words didn't help him. They didn't support him at all. He believed them, and all this time they had been trash. And through all his mistakes, he was going to get fired. He wandered up the steps to his apartment and placed the key in the lock. He opened the door, walked in and collapsed in a chair. Without thinking, he looked to his right. He saw Mordecai stand on the grass, watching the apartment with sad eyes. He saw Skips walk up to him and say something to him. By now, Benson had stood up and was walking over to the window.

He watched Mordecai smile a little then walk over to the apartment building. Benson was shocked. Why was Mordecai walking over to the apartment? Skips must've told him tgo come over here and say something to him. Benson watched till Mordecai was inside the building then slowly walked over to his chair and waited for Mordecai to get to his apartment. A minute later, he heard a knock at the door. Benson tried to act casual, as if he had never seen Mordecai walking over here. He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it then acted surprised when he saw Mordecai at the door.

"Mordecai? What are you doing here?"

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck. "I...um...can I come in?"

"Sure" He opened the door more so Mordecai could walk in. Mordecai shut the door then followed Benson to the lounge. Benson sat in a chair across from Mordecai, who sat on a couch.

"So, what are you doing here Mordecai?"

"Skips told me to come here."

"Skips?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. Skips suggested I come here."

"Do you know why?"

Mordecai looked down now, avoiding Bensons gaze. Benson became curious and tried ro capture Mordecais eyes. But the blue jay wouldn't. He looked the other way. Benson leaned back in his chair and waited for Mordecai to look at him. The blue jay did.

"He wanted me to tell you that he knew you'd want to apologize."

Benson didn't expect this. "Apologize about what?" He pressed further, curious to know what Skips had said to Mordecai.

"Apologize about firing me"

Benson relaxed. "I'm sorry about firing you."

"And he also told me what you said when I was asleep."

Benson stared at him. He couldn't believe Skips would tell him that. But Benson didn't hate Skips for it. He almost...thanked him for it. "Skips told you everything?"

Mordecai looked at him now, a pain in his eyes. "Yeah...he did."

"Oh."

Benson slowly stood up and walked over to Mordecai. "I'm sorry for firing you. I really am. And I'm really sorry for making you have to go through everything you had to today." The guilt didn't go away, not matter how many times Benson apologized. He knew it was silly to think it, but he believed everything that had happened to Mordecai was his entire fault.

"It's not your fault Benson" Benson looked at Mordecai. He was shocked. It was if Mordecai could read his thoughts. Mordecai continued. "Everything that had happened to me in the past few days isn't you fault. It was just a stroke of bad luck. You didn't do anything wrong Benson. Your a good person. By the way, it was Rigby who made the cart go missing."

Benson could finally relax. The guilt had gone away. He became confused after hearing his last sentence. "But, how did Rigby make the cart go away?"

Mordecai smiled a little. "He toyed with the spark wires, making the car whizz around, then plunge into the river."

"Oh, ok. We won't tell Mr Maellard about this ok?"

"Yip."

Benson stood up and walked to the door, Mordecai following. He opened the door and they both walked down the stairs and out the building.

**_I know this was sorta clićhe and sappy but you know...heartfelt moment! _**

**_Notice I used the negative emotions(which were the chapter names) to describe what Benson was feeling... Pretty cool right?_**

**_Anyways, Read and Review!_**


	11. Joy

**Chapter 11**

Rigby ran down the street on all fours towards the park. He begged that he wasn't too late. Many people dodged out the way, but others didn't see him and were toppled over, landing hard on the concrete. Rigby apologized but didn't stop. He was too excited. It had only been about three days since he had had that huge argument with Mordecai. But it felt like months to him. He quickened his pace then slowed down when he saw Mordecai, Benson and Skips up ahead, talking. Rigby stood up and began running to them.

"Mordecai!"

He saw Mordecai turn and watched a huge smile spread across his face. Rigby jumped into Mordecais arms and was immediately greeted with a laugh. "Hey Rigby. Where ya been?"

Mordecai set Rigby down. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah you have!"

They both raised their arms and WOAHHHHHH, Benson and Skips watching. They stopped and laughed at eachother. Then they glanced at eachother. "You gotta tell me what happend after you left" They both laughed again then began walking back through the park gates. Mordecia turned to Rigby. "So, do you know where Chad and Jeremy are?"

"Yeah. Don took them to the hospital"

Mordecai froze and glanced back at Benson. Benson was looking at Skips. Mordecai shifted his gaze to Skips. Skips began to sweat and panic.

"What happend? Why are you guys all staring at Skips?"

Mordecai tore his gaze from Skips and looked at Rigby with panic. "Because, when Benson and Skips fought Jeremy and Chad, Skips punched Jeremy so bad that they obviously ended up in hospital. If anyone finds out, Skips could be arrested and put in jail."

Rigby understood and his eyes widened. All the workers looked at Skips.

Fear. Panic. Worry. Nervousness.

Maybe Skips wasn't such a good guy after all...

_**Will the doctors find out? Will Skips be arrested? Will Benson rehire Mordecai and Rigby? And will Mr Maellard finally give that promotion back to Benson?**_

_**All these questions and more will be revealed in Part 2: Enemies For Life**_

_**Like? Hate? Review!**_

_**Also, if anyone is wondering, these are how many words are in each chapter:**_

_**1. Guilt - 1,878**_

_**2. Pain - 1,627**_

_**3. Happy - 896**_

_**4. Lonely - 1,677**_

_**5. Confusion - 632**_

_**6. Helplessness - 1,627**_

_**7. Scared - 364**_

_**8. Shame - 2,133**_

_**9. Relief - 944**_

_**10. Hope - 1,320**_

_**11. Joy - 411**_

_**Total: 13,403**_


End file.
